Without You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Her dreams were gone, taken with him and now all she's left with are the memories and a broken heart. KaneXOC Ties with 'Sorry'


**A/N: So this is the third story I've done with a song as the inspiration. This one is inspired by 'Without You' from Rent. But it's not a normal song-fic. I like to just base the story on a song and let the emotions come from that alone. If you want to listen to the song while you read any of the stories that are going to follow this, go ahead. They won't match exactly, but this is my interpretation of it.**

**This story contains Thea, my OC from Sorry, a much happier Kane/OC fic. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thea sat there in the dark, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting against the back of the overstuffed chair she was sitting on. The room was warm, but Thea felt cold. She hadn't felt warm in weeks, but she didn't complain to anyone. They couldn't help her if she did. The cold was not physical, but was deep in her souls.

Her eyes were fixated on the bed that sat in another part of the hotel room. She'd vacated it shortly after laying on it, taking all traces of warmth from it. She was unable to find any comfort, in the bed, any warmth from the blankets. Sleep had not come with the hours of tossing and turning or the eventual crying that came with being alone for the umpteenth time in months. Sleep had not come for her like it had evaded her ever since he had walked out on her.

It pained her to know that the bed would forever be empty even when she was in it. She'd never share a bed with her soul mate ever again because of one little argument brought on by something that wasn't true. He'd had enough and she had called him the word that she'd promised she'd never connect him with.

_Monster…_

Tears came to her eyes as she thought about all the time it had taken her to convince Glenn that he wasn't a monster. He wasn't really the character he played for the entertainment of millions. He wasn't the thing that his ex claimed he was. Glenn wasn't the man that she saw on TV these days, destroying his brother in a hateful tirade. But she had slipped up and now, he was gone. He was lost in the lie, in the shadow of the monster that he had created for his guise. The hateful, unfeeling creature that she saw parading around on the TV screen whenever she turned it on to see her friends succeed and fall. She couldn't believe the change she had caused, all by accident. The man she loved was gone.

Gone from her life without a word. He hadn't even been man enough to face her in front of millions on her signing off show. He hadn't talked to her since their argument and the bruises he had left after all their love making seemed like nothing…The bruises she had received from each attack on her person at No Mercy and the first attack were nothing compared to the pain she received from this silence.

_Glenn…I'm sorry…_

Thea's eyes flicked in the direction of her cell phone, perched on the arm of the chair when it buzzed. A spark of hope flared and died in the same instant. It was not Glenn that was calling her. No, it was simply the director leaving a message that there would be a brunch meeting to read over the next few scenes at ten thirty.

Where her interest had once craved being in front of the camera, a true smile of pure happiness had yet to show on her face since the taping began. She was finally getting what she wanted and yet, it wasn't what she wanted anymore. All she wanted was to go back to the WWE and tell Glenn that she was sorry. That she wanted him back in her life. That she wanted to fix things between him and help him find the man inside the monster that now wore his skin. She wanted to find her Glenn again and show him all the love and forgiveness that she could.

Thea closed her eyes against a fresh wave of tears.

_Her eyes opened when Glenn pulled his lips away from hers in a soul burning kiss and locked onto his. She could feel him with every fiber of her being. Every move he made brought forth a new sensation that she couldn't get enough of. His burning skin rubbing against hers and the taste of his lips on hers…it was pure heaven._

_All semblance of control was lost in a matter of moments. She moaned, calling his name with each thrust, urging him to move faster as she felt herself drawing towards her climax. His hands gripped her hips as he pounded into her over and over again in a furious rhythm, trying to hold out longer so she'd be completely satisfied before he was…_

_Thea's nails grazed his back, drawing out thin lines of crimson and her body arched to meet his with each movement. She didn't care about the neighbors anymore… She screamed his name out as she climaxed, her body trembling under his as he joined her. _

_Her body was on fire, her skin super sensitive as he slowly pulled out of her, sending shock waves coursing through her._

_His lips found hers again and held them in a tender kiss before he rolled off of her, snaking his arms around her. Thea's heart thudded in her throat as she looked at him, sweat slicking her hair against her skull and making the tangled sheets cling to her body._

_Glenn held her gaze for a long moment, his fingers tracing a design of his own creation on her stomach. Thea trembled under his touch, craving more of it with each passing moment._

"_Thea, I love you…" Glenn whispered his voice still husky with passion. "I love every inch of you…You save me from darkness every day…the Devil comes knocking on my door, bringing with him the pain of yesterday and the hate of my past, but I turn and I see the salvation that God has sent in the form of you…You are my redemption, my saving grace. You are everything I will ever need in this world and…I know I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad that you chose me to love like this, every day…every moment we share…_

"_I can't get enough of you and I'd spend forever in your arms if I could…I'd forget the world, my job, everything I ever held dear if I could spend eternity in your arms…"_

_Thea smiled and kissed him, her lips speaking volumes of love and affection even if she didn't voice the words aloud. His tongue danced with hers as he leaned over her once more, his hands smoothing over her skin, touching every inch of her that he could reach. Their bodies entwining once more as they gave into their passions once more…_

Thea opened her eyes, willing away the memories she had shared with Glenn so many times, in so many places. Her body ached for him and his touch. She yearned for his soul burning kisses that made her melt in his arms and the gentle caresses that slowly moved her into madness.

She craved him with each moment that passed and it hurt her to know that she'd never be able to satisfy that part of her again. He was so many miles away and even if he were a door down the hall, the distance would still remain between her heart and his.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, reminding her once more that it was broken. That it was missing a crucial piece of itself. There was no way she could get that piece back. Glenn had it and there was no way she was going to get it back from him. He would forever possess it, even in death and Thea would never be able to find love in another because her heart belonged to Glenn.

"Why couldn't you make this a clean break, Glenn?" Thea asked thin air as her head fell back against the chair. "Why couldn't you leave me to pick up the pieces? Why won't you let me have my closure?"

She sighed and fought back another wave of tears as more memories resurfaced and played before her eyes.

"_Kane…I'm sorry that I let myself fall in love with you," Thea said as she stood in front of thousands. "I'm sorry that I let you wind your way into every part of me so that I can't find a part of myself that is not connected to you…You see when you left me, you didn't severe the connection. Not completely._

"_I can still feel you…I feel you with every fiber of my being. I know what you're doing. I know what you're feeling every moment of the day. You're hurting. Hurting because your heart is breaking…just like mine. Hurting because you know… you know that what you said was untrue. I didn't tell anyone what you heard I did…I defended you. I protected you and still…you're angry with me._

"_Now I would be more upset for the lack of training sessions for the two of us if I wasn't about to go off and make a movie…but still, I don't see why you're punishing me for something I didn't start…Of course, you won't believe me. You never do…Not when I said that I loved you, not when I told you that you weren't a monster…Fine! If you won't believe anything I say…You are a monster! You're a vile, twisted monster and I fell in love with you for a reason that I don't know. Maybe it was for your power or maybe it was for the sake of falling in love…I don't know why and now I'm suffering because of it._

"_I want you to face me like a man…Come out here and tell me where I am wrong. Tell me that you hate me if you want…You can't bring me any lower with your words, your silence has done quite enough of that on its own. Come out here in the next minute before I walk out of this ring…Come out and end this pain that we share Kane…"_

_She stood there waiting. A minute passed and her heart ached a little more. She sighed, bringing the microphone to her lips once more. "So, we're done with this, are we? There's no more magic connecting us. The magic spells, they've faded at the stroke of the clock and the lies of a perfect love echo in the silence…Our magic is dead, our love has died…And I…" She shook her head and lowered the microphone for a moment._

"And I have died…" Thea whispered, remembering the moment she had ended her ties with Glenn publicly. "Without you…"

Her hand stretched out and grasped the cell phone. Without much thought, she punched in the numbers that drifted across her mind. She silently held the phone against her ear, listening to the sound of ringing. Three rings and no one picked up. It went straight to voice mail and that's what Thea expected.

"This is Glenn, I can't come to the phone right now because I'm busy or I don't care about picking up my phone because I don't. Leave your name and number and I might get back to you, if I feel like it."

Thea's heart clenched at the sound of Glenn's voice. He hadn't changed the message. His voice didn't hold the bitterness she heard on the television or the hate. It was still the message that she had made him record because his old message had been a boring, generic one.

For a moment, she considered leaving a message. Just one message to tell him that he was all that she ever thought about when not distracted by her script. She just wanted to let him hear her voice, to hear the pain that his silence had caused. She wanted him to hear the sorrow she had in her heart and the remorse she felt at him becoming something that she never wanted to be.

He needed to know that she was never going to call him a monster, that she'd never stop loving him. He needed to know that she could still feel him. She could still feel the pain that he was feeling inside – the pain that he channeled into anger to hide his true sorrow. She could feel his heart breaking, pulling on her heartstrings in an attempt to find the piece of his heart that she had taken with her. He needed to know…

Thea disconnected the call. Not saying a word, unable to utter a word without tears spilling over and streaming down her face in a never ending river of grief. She threw the phone across the room where it landed under the bed, glowing sadly before the light faded and died.

Hugging her knees tightly to her chest, Thea buried her face against her knees and let her grief out. Tears came streaming out of her eyes, soaking her legs with each tiny little drop of liquefied sadness. Her body trembled with her suppressed sobs and she lifted her head, looking back at the bed with eyes still swimming with tears.

"Without you…I am nothing…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So? How are you feeling now that you've read this? Are you sad about what happened in here? Confused as to where I got the horrible breakup? Whatever you feel, please tell me about it because I crave reviews. And yes, you can take this as a preview of what's going to happen in Sorry or you can take it as its own stand-alone story. Whatever you do, please tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
